An Emmett and Bella Tale
by x.twilighteclipse
Summary: Edward and Rose perform the ultimate betrayal. But where does that leave Bella and Emmett? And why is Alice trying to make Bella come over more? Emmett x Bella. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :: Zao here, welcome to my first fanfiction. I have many more ideas in my head but I wanted to get this one out of the way. I like almost every pairing in the series, minus a few, but I do plan on doing some Edward and Bella pairings. Anyways, I hoe you enjoy the first chapter. Please read and review.**

**----------**

The feelings coursing through his being were unfathomable. Ever since the first time he kissed her he knew that the forbidden love they shared would never die. What was worse is that he saw her everyday. Even worse...she was claimed by another. But neither of them cared, and hadn't cared since the whole affair had started. It was so complicated. When he was around they acted normal, as they did when she was around. But, as soon as they were alone, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. And that is what lead them to their current predicament.

"Harder...Edward...Harder." She moaned loudly, gripping on to him for dear life.

All Edward could do was grunt and groan as the feeling of being inside of her. He looked down at the beautiful woman that he was currently fucking. He looked down into the face of an angel...the face of Rosalie.

"I love you, Edward." Rosalie whispered as she climbed higher and higher into ecstasy.

However, both of their heads snapped to the side when the door to the room was opened. They both froze in place as Emmett took in the picture before him. Emmett had been out hunting and had just returned. And now he regretted coming home early. He opened his mouth to speak...to yell and scream at his mate and brother, but no words left his lips. He had known for a while that their was something going on but he never suspected Edward. He turned, his fists clenched, a rage he had never known washing over him. He took off with his inhuman speed, leaving the rest of his family to discover Edward and Rosalie's betrayal.

Edward was off of Rosalie in an instant, trying to get dressed as fast as possible. Clad in only a sheet Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"We knew this would happen Edward. We need to face the repercussions of what we have done." Rosalie told him uncharacteristically.

It was raining in Forks, Washington...like usual. Emmett had ran into the forest and was currently tearing trees apart in fury. He had tears in his eyes, which were mixing with the rain. How could she? How could he for that matter? He was so angry that he left a path of destruction behind him as he made his way through the forest. A clap of thunder brought him back to reality and it finally dawned on him...Bella.

Bella had been waiting all day for Edward. Charlie had gone fishing for the week and she was alone. She had told Edward about it and he had promised to come and see her. But here she sat, alone, and it was almost noon. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy brown hair, her eyes watching the clock. She had gone about getting herself dressed up. She never did that but today was special. Edward was slowly learning to control his thirst for her blood and they had been more intimate than ever. The Victoria's Secret bra and panties set she wore was a cream color and was covered by a pair of dark blue jeans and a cream colored tank top. Finally, there was a knock at the door and she rushed to answer it. However, what greeted her was not was she had expected.

Emmett had made it to Bella's house in record time. He was dripped wet as he stood on the front porch. His knock was a little louder than Edwards and he was just there to tell her about what happened. But when Bella answered the door looking as beautiful as she always did his breath hitched in his throat. He had always found Bella attractive and she did smell wonderful. He always scolded Edward for not turning her. She would look so beautiful in the sunlight.

"Emmett..." Bella said, obviously surprised as she opened the door wider so he could come in. "Please come in. You're soaked." She said.

Emmett stepped into the house and shook his head, sending water everywhere. His white muscle shirt was still stained with the blood of his hunt, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. He watched as she disappeared and he closed the door. Following her into the kitchen he was greeted with a warm towel, fresh from the dryer.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked.

"No." Emmett said.

He grabbed her hand, his grip a lot firmer than Edwards. He knew that the news would hurt her and she would probably be devastated. He pulled her upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind them and making her jump. He let go of her hand and sat on her bed, still dripping wet as he hung the towel around his neck. His head was in his hands and he knew that she knew it was bad.

Bella didn't even know what to say as Emmett told her. Edward, her Edward, had been unfaithful. She could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces as the silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She was sure she had stopped breathing because Emmett was currently telling her to. She finally exhaled a shaky breath and looked at him, seeing his tears. For some reason...her pain seemed so much less horrible when she saw the strong and dashingly handsome vampire cry. Sure, she loved Edward but she still saw what everyone else did. She still thought that Edward was more attractive physically but, mentally and emotionally, Emmett was stronger in every way. She was sure that the physical contact she lusted for could be fulfilled with Emmett, he knew how to control himself better than Edward.

"Emmett...I'm so sorry." Bella said in a small voice.

Her arms opened automatically to hug Emmett in an attempt to console him. Emmett was so surprised by her reaction but his instincts took over. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling the warmth of her skin as he pulled her into her lap. He wrapped his other arm around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Bella was rigid in his lap, not used to being able to do this with Edward without him pushing her away after a few seconds.

"Relax." Emmett whispered, a small chuckle vibrating through his chest.

Belle felt instantly at ease and slowly wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, both crying silently. He finally pulled away only to press his cold forehead to hers. His grip was stronger than Edward and she had never felt as secure as she did now.

"I'm sorry you found out like this." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see it." Bella said, the smallest of smiles pulling at the edge of her lips.

Emmett sighed and slowly pushed Bella off of his lap, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"The family just found out as well...they will want to see you, Bella." Emmett said and then punched the wall, not hard enough to break through it but hard enough to make Bella jump. "Everything is going to change now. And, like it or not, you are part of this family now." He told her, his eyes caring.

Bella nodded and looked down at her attire as she wiped the tears away. She stood up, a little shaky, and was glad that Emmett was there to support her. They made their way downstairs and she grabbed her keys. Emmett had grabbed her a small sweater and put it on her. It was then that she noticed his attire.

"You need to get those stains out as fast as possible." Bella said, pulling him into the laundry room. "Take it off."

Emmett was surprised at her forcefulness but complied anyways. His muscles rippled as he peeled the shirt from his cold, wet skin. He heard her heart skip a beat and couldn't help but smirk. He handed her the shirt and watched as she put some stain remover on it and then turned on the machine, intending to wash it in bleach.

"You can come and get it tomorrow." She told him and gave him a small smile.

For some reason, being around Emmett and knowing that he was hurting just as bad made her feel a bit better. She lead him out again, locking the door and then motioning for him to get in the truck. He had the towel still and dried off his muscled chest as they drove in silence. She had long ago mesmerized the route to the Cullen house. However, today, she was taking her time, her grip on the steering wheel tight, making her skin white.

When they finally reached the house it was dead silent she knew that everyone knew.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, shocking her by being right outside her door.

She took a deep breath and killed the engine, letting him help her out of the truck. She wrapped her arms around herself as they walked into the house. Everyone was gathered in the main room on the second floor and they all looked at Emmett and Bella as they entered.

"Does she know?" Carlisle asked, his tone hiding his fury, although his eyes betrayed him.

"I know." Bella said in a small voice as her eyes connected with Edwards.

Alice and Jasper took that time to suddenly be interested in something in the other room and quickly. However, Alice turned just before she left and gave Bella a knowing and warm smile complete with a wink. It was true that Alice always knew something that Bella didn't but how was this going to work out for the best?

"You're still a part of this family Bella." Esme announced as she walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, not looking at Rosalie and Edward.

"How long?" Emmett asked, his voice laced with fury as his eyes rested on Rosalie.

"Emmett..." Rosalie started.

"How long." Emmett demanded in a louder and more angered voice.

"Almost six months." Edward answered, his hand lacing with Rosalie's; and she made no attempt to move away.

"Were you going to tell us?" Bella asked in a small voice, startling everyone in the room.

"Bella please...you have to understand." Edward pleaded, standing up and walking towards Bella. He was surprised and hurt when she shifted behind Emmett, as if he was her guardian. "I can't do the things I do with Rosalie with you. I would hurt you."

"Not if you turned me." Bella said, her voice full of hurt as she looked away.

"You don't belong here Bella." Rosalie suddenly announced, standing up and walking toward her.

Carlisle was in front of her in a flash. He was so angry that he was shaking. He was about to speak when Bella cut him off.

"You're right." Bella said and took a step back. She had tears in her eyes and the smell made everyone, excluding Edward and Rosalie, cringe. "I'll just leave now and save everyone the trouble."

She turned on her heel and raced down the stairs. She was sure she was going to trip but she didn't. The rain was coming down harder now, a lot harder than before. She climbed into the drivers seat of the truck and turned the key with a shaky hand. She banged her hands against the steering wheel when it wouldn't start as the sobs she had been holding back starting to pour out. She fell to her side, laying on the seat in a small ball as she tried to get over everything that had happened.

Emmett was being restrained by Carlisle and Jasper as soon as Bella took off.

"How could you do that to her? How could you hurt her like that?" Emmett demanded, wanting to rip Edward to pieces...literally.

"I think it's best if you leave." Carlisle announced, finding it hard to restrain Emmett.

"Now." Esme added.

Alice was slowly slinking towards the door as the fight raged on. She let out a small sigh as slipped out into the rain. She found Bella in her truck, passed out from crying and chuckled. "Sleep little one, everything will be better when you wake up." She whispered, picking her up and carrying her inside, where Edward and Rosalie were gathering some things and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note :: Zao here. I'm so happy with the response to the first chapter. So I decided to update. Just know that I do have many other plans in the future. In fact, one is just going to be a flurry of smut. Yay smut! Anyways, enjoy the chapters and please review!**

**----------**

Bella woke up in a bit of a daze. Had all that happened? She looked around the room she was in and sighed. Yes, it had happened. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. She let a small smile grace her face when she realized where so was.

Emmett and Rosalie had always been in her room. Now she knew why. The walls were covered with various pictures of athletes and everything seemed so...well...not her style. Rosalie was far to superior for such trivial things like sports. Bella pushed the down filled covers off of her and swung her legs over the gigantic bed. It was definitely king sized; with a fifty inch, flat screen, plasma television hanging on the wall in the direct line of sight.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the bathroom door open. Emmett stood in only a towel, which was wrapped around his waist. He had another towel in hand and was drying himself off. His eyes connected with hers and he smirked when she blushed and looked away. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"How you feeling?" Emmett asked her in a soft voice, throwing the one towel to the floor and looking at Bella.

Bella flushed under his gaze but knew that they both needed comfort right now. She inched closer and sighed, letting her head fall on the rock hard skin of his shoulder, smiling when his arm came to wrap around her shoulders. "Better." She said in a small voice.

Bella's eyes flickered across the room and she smiled. It was just so...Emmett. Deciding that they both needed a change of mood she smirked and tilted her head up towards him.

"You know, this room has a few redeeming qualities. If I ever move in with you guys I totally call dibs." Bella announced and then laughed at his bemused expression.

"I don't mind sharing. But I do have one rule." Emmett announced and smirked when he caught her attention. "No clothes aloud." He announced.

Bella didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on when Emmett pinned her to the bed, pushing her hands above her head and smirking.

"I do enforce my rules." He announced and watched as she blushed furiously.

"You wouldn't dare." Bella said and then started to squirm around as Emmett's gaze became more intense.

However, once she saw Emmett's eyes go from their normal color to black she stopped. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as Emmett inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile. When he opened his eyes back up the intensity was enough to send a ripple of...excitement...through her. She noticed that he was slowly leaning closer to her and she remembered to breath, letting out a shaky breath. He brought his face down and pushed his nose into the crook of her neck, taking another deep inhale and suppressing the aroused growl that was in his chest. He was about to move his lips against her skin when there was a knock on the door.

Growling, he jumped off of the blushing Bella as Alice came in. She simply raised an eyebrow and then giggled, looking at Bella.

"Carlisle would like to see you Bella." Alice chimed and then smirked. "Unless the timing isn't right."

Bella gapped at Alice and quickly stood up, brushing past the vampire she had come to love as a sister. She made her way down to Carlisle's study and giggled as she heard a commotion upstairs. Emmett was obviously pissed at being interrupted. But what was he planning to do? Bella didn't even want to think about it. I mean...should she be more upset about Edward? As it stood right now...she really wasn't all that upset about anything.

She knocked and waited for the go ahead to come in. Pushing the door open when she heard Carlisle's voice she smiled and shut the door, walking over to the chair in front of his desk and sitting down.

"Bella..." Carlisle began and sighed. "I know how this must be for you. I just want you to know that you are always welcome here. You are still apart of this family, nothing has changed."

Bella smiled and nodded but there were a few questions pulling at her mind and she knew it. The reason why Charlie had gone away for a week was because Bella had made plans to move in with the Cullen's a few weeks prior and Charlie had just comes to terms with it. Now more than ever she wanted to come and live there. And what of her being a vampire? Carlisle had promised her that.

Sensing her pensive mood Carlisle chuckled. Sometimes he thought he was a mind reader.

"Bella, honey, Esme and I are still happy to have you here. If you wish it, you may still move in here. I know how happy you were when we suggested the idea. But you do not have to come here unless you want to." Carlisle told her and smiled as Bella smiled.

"And what about...the other thing?" Bella asked, her tone a bit hopeful.

Carlisle chuckled and shrugged. "That, again, is up to you. For now, I think you and Emmett should just take it easy. He really does fancy you. Edward knew this and that was why he always hated when you two play fought or whatever."

The news made Bella blush and she mumbled a thank you as she got up and left the room. She made her way back upstairs and knocked on the door to Emmett's room. She heard a grunt and opened the door, slipping in and shutting the door behind her.

Emmett was sprawled out on the bed, flipping through the channels. He was clad in a pair of track pants and a white muscle shirt. Her heart skipped a beat at his appearance and then she started to giggle.

"What?" Emmett asked, looking at her funny as he turned the television off and threw the controller on the bedside table.

"I'm just picturing you in the sunlight. Big, tough Emmett all sparkly." Bella told him and then held her sides as the laughter filled the room.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sat up, motioning for her to join him. "Is there another reason you came? I mean, I hope you didn't just come to make fun of me."

Bella stopped laughing and sighed, running a hand through her hair and walking over to the bed. She plopped down and studied Emmett for a second. Gods, he really was handsome. But she wasn't about to get sidetracked.

"Is that offer still available?" Bella asked.

"The offer of getting naked?" Emmett asked and then grinned. "Hell yeah!"

His hands were a flurry of movement as he peeled his shift off. As soon as he started to reach for his pants Bella stopped him, her face red.

"Not that offer." She whispered, embarrassed.

It took a moment to click and then Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. "My room is your room, Bella."

Bella laughed and then looked at him. "I hope you know I'm not going to walk around naked in here." She said.

"Not yet." Emmett told her and winked before pouncing and starting to tickle her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, a chapter a day. I'm good. I was trying to make this a bit longer but I simply can't. I am too happy to write a very steamy lemon between the two. I apologize for the crappy chapter I posted yesterday. Some dumbass [me] changed all my settings so the font was larger. I didn't seem to notice until I was proof reading and then I was just too lazy to write more. Anyways, this chapter should be of better length and I promise a steamy lemon in the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, the point of view changed in this chapter. I don't know why, it just happened.**

**----------**

It had been one week since Edward and Rosalie had come clean about their affair. Bella was currently sitting on the bed in her room looking at the barren space. Everything that needed to go had already been moved. I was just waiting for Emmett to leave so she could say goodbye to my father. All in all, the week had gone rather smoothly. Emmett and I had become inseparable and everyone seemed to know what would happen between the two. There was no denying the attraction there but it was a little soon right? I mean, Edward had just left and I had already moved on to his brother? I was glad that she was out of high school. I couldn't handle the drama and gossip that would have flew. However, that also left the whole situation about college. I had pretty much decided to put college off for now. I was only ever going to go because of Edward but now that he was gone...

Of course, Charlie had flipped when he had found everything out. He had begged and pleaded for me to stay but she said that she had to go on with her plans, for Alice's sake. Alice had gone along with everything and used her persuasive nature to convince Charlie that her moving out was the best course of action. He did pick up on the way Emmett and I were looking at each other and expressed his distaste for it. If anything, now that Edward was gone, I should be trying to nab Jake.

Ah yes, Jake. He had been completely enraged when he had found out; thanks to Charlie. He had come over the minute he heard and had tried to persuade me to stay with Charlie and start going to La Push again. But how could I when I felt so strongly about the vampires? When he had asked if I was still planning to turn and I said yes he lost it. I was happy that Charlie was there so he couldn't attack Emmett but he told me that he never wanted to see me again. That had hurt but Emmett was there to catch me when I fell.

So here I was, sitting on my bed and looking around. A small smile graced my face when I realized that I wouldn't be alone, ever, at the Cullen's. After all, I was planning on sharing a room with Emmett. Now that was going to be a trip and a half. He still hadn't given up on the nakedness rule and it was slowly making me come around. But I blamed that on Jasper. He somehow always knew the right time to smooth out my mood. I had retaliated by throwing books at him. I had hit him a couple of times, much to everyone's surprise.

Charlie was standing in the doorway when I finally decided to leave. He gave me a hug and told me to be safe, slipping a few bottles of pepper spray into my bag when he thought I wasn't looking. I had learned a long time ago that pepper spray didn't do squat against vampires. But I let him put in there anyways. I finally made it to my truck and started the engine, depressed at the whine it made. It was on it's way out and I simply didn't want it to be. What would I drive?

As I pulled out of the driveway and started towards the Cullen's I had to force myself not to look in the mirror. Charlie would be safer without me around. Besides, I was eighteen now, almost nineteen, and I needed to grab the bull by the horns...or however that stupid saying went. Alice has freaked out when I told her I was still coming to live with her. All she had seen in her vision was...well...she never actually told me. Which was making me worry. However, she had reassured me and told me everything would work our for the best. The sound of Emmett landing in the back of my truck nearly made me have a heart attack but I managed to calm myself as he pushed me over and slipped into the driver's seat.

"We need to buy you a new truck." He announced, slinging his arm over my shoulders and pulling me close.

I instantly scowled but put my head on his rock hard shoulder. "No. No new cars. Ever." I told him.

"A truck isn't a car." Emmett pointing out and I stuck my tongue out at him. Leave it to Emmett to find the damned loophole.

I smiled as we arrived at the house. Alice was practically shaking with excitement. She got over to the car so fast it made my head spin. I would have at least thought she'd let me get to the door. I listened to her babble on about how I could now be her little Barbie doll and shot a pleading glance at Emmett, who simply shrugged and left me to Alice. I would get him later.

Hours later, which seemed more like an eternity, Jasper finally came to rescue me. By the time I was downstairs I was starving. My hair had been curled and I hated it. I wanted to jump in the shower and make the curls go away but I knew it would make Alice upset. I opened the fridge and smiled when I saw a plate of pasta already sitting there. There was a note from Emmett there and I instantly forgave him for leaving me to the sharks.

It was a fairly simple note, saying that he needed Alice to distract me while he redecorated the room. He also told me to eat and then come upstairs. There was a vampire movie marathon on and he always got a kick from them. He also enjoyed watching me get freaked out over vampires in movies but living with them in real life.

I warmed up the pasta in the micro wave and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around but gave Esme a soft smile, she really never meant to scare me. Only Emmett and Jasper got kicks out of doing that to me...and sometimes Carlisle and Alice. She pulled me in a hug and I hugged her back. She was going to be my mother figure from now on.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you decided to come. Our lives wouldn't be the same without you." Esme told me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, there would defiantly be less accidents." I told her, trying to lighten the mood.

We both laughed and chatted for a few minutes until Carlisle came to usher her away. When I was alone in the kitchen I sat down at the island and looked down at the plate of pasta. Everything sort of hit me at once and I sighed. It was true, I missed Edward but I knew he was happier without me. I just needed to get over it. Still, he had been such a big part of my life. I smiled, knowing that I wasn't alone in my grief. I started to eat and took my time. For some reason watching the sun set from the kitchen was just...mesmerizing.

Apparently I took to long because, after ten minutes of solitude, Emmett came down to bother me.

"Aren't you done yet?" He demanded, slipping into the seat beside me.

The last of the setting sun caught his face and I giggled as it began to sparkle. It didn't last long and, before I knew it, I was finished the pasta and washing the dishes. Emmett dried and then it finally hit me.

"Where did you learn to cook like that? The pasta was amazing." I gushed and blushed a bit.

Emmett chuckled and pulled out a cookbook. I rolled my eyes and flipped through the recopies. One caught my attention but, before I could read how to make it, Emmett had grabbed the cook book and threw it on the counter. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I looked up into the intense black eyes of Emmett and blushed.

I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin. He forced me to look up at him and my breath hitched in my throat.

"You look very nice with your hair curled Bella." Emmett told me and I blushed a deeper red.

"That's what Alice said but I think it was just to get me to sit still." I said and then found that my hands were gripping the counter so hard that my knuckles were white.

"Are you afraid of me?" Emmett asked, noticing my apprehension.

"Just nervous." I muttered, unable to tear my eyes from his.

Emmett laughed and slowly leaned in towards me. "Don't be." He whispered.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and saw a blond blur in the corner of my eye. Damn Jasper. I felt Emmett's breath getting closer and smiled. I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. As soon as his cold lips touched mine everything seemed to fade until it was just me and him, in the kitchen. My hands lost there grip on the counter and found there way up to wind around his neck.

Emmett took this as a positive sign and smiled. He pulled away, his eyes so intense they nearly knocked me over. He lifted me onto the island and spread my legs. Coming between them his lips found mine and they were hungry. I had never kissed Edward so intensely without him pulling away.

His nipped at my lower lip, being careful not to break the skin, and I opened my mouth with a soft moan. His tongue found mine and I pressed myself more against him, needing to feel more of him; taste more of him. His hands grabbed my hips and crushed me forward. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I needed air.

"Wow." I breathed, blushing.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Emmett growled and threw me over his shoulder.

He set me on my feet in front of his...our...room and opened the door. I gasped at the sight of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, here is a horrible update. I apologize for how short and crappy it is. My fiancée, George, is having a very tough time right now. His grandmother is in the hospital and she's not going to last much longer. Due to that my sex life has been less than amazing. Therefore, I had no inspiration writing this. I am very very sorry. I'm not quite sure if this will be the last chapter or not. I'll leave it up to you guys. If I were to continue it than Bella would most likely be pregnant. A reader suggested for me to do that and I think I might. Anyways, I again apologize for this. Oh, and be sure to check out my new story 'A Series of Sexy Events'. I have no idea when I'll be able to update again due to the chaotic mess that George is in. **

**----------**

Was this Emmett's room? No one would ever know. True, the walls were still covered in his posters and pictures but, god, it looked so amazing. This had to have been done by Alice. There were rose petals of every color all over the ground and bed. The bedspread had been replaced by a red silk set that just heightened the intensity of the romance. There were candle's spread out everywhere. It looked like something from a movie. Bella blushed when she realized that it was all for her. She went to speak but Emmett cut her off with his lips.

The door fell closed and he slid the lock into place. His arms wrapped around Bella and pulled her closer as their tongues started to dance an age old dance. He hoisted her up in the air, happy when she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted this as much as he did.

Emmett walked them over to the bed and laid Bella down on the bed. She let out a small whimper when he pulled away and he chuckled, pulling off his shirt and then returning to her awaiting lips. Bella could feel the cold through her clothing and it was welcomed. She became bold and slowly trailed her hot kisses down to Emmett's neck, sucking on the skin lightly.

"Bella, you're driving me insane." Emmett growled and pulled away.

Emmett's breathing was ragged as he pulled at Bella's shirt. She happily helped him take it off and blushed when he saw the cream colored bra. A growl of approval was all she heard before his cold skin as on here. The first touch of skin on skin made them both moan as their lips found each others again.

Emmett's hand came up to cup one of Bella's breasts and he relished in the moans that he was eliciting from her. He pulled away just long enough for him to literally rip the bra from her body, earning him a gasp. As soon as her breasts were free he attacked them with his lips. His cock twitched at the moans that were assaulting his ears with each flick of his tongue. His lips started to suck on the heated bud and Bella's arousal assaulted his nose.

"Emmett!" Bella moaned out loudly, her body writhing beneath her lovers.

"How much do you like what you're wearing?" Emmett asked, pulling his lips from her skin.

Bella blushed and shrugged. "Not all that much."

Emmett grinned and then his hands were at Bella's hips. In a swift movement the rest of Bella's clothing was torn from her body. His cock was now standing at full attention in his pants. He pulled back to look over Bella's lovely body and groaned when he felt Bella's hands cupping him through his pants.

Bella had a deep red coloring to her cheeks but she needed to see it; needed to touch it. Her hands didn't work as quickly as she wanted them too but, eventually, Emmett's pants and boxers dropped to the floor. She watched him step out of them as he dipped down to kiss her. She kissed him back but them pulled away. Leaning down she ran her tongue over the tip of his cock and shivered as Emmett moaned rather loudly.

"You don't have to do that." Emmett said but his eyes said otherwise.

"I want to." Bella told him with a small smile.

Emmett nodded and slowly laid down on the bed and let Bella work. Her kisses were hot against his skin as she trailed her lips from his neck, to his chest and downward. She came to the small trail of hair that let down and giggled, letting her tongue trace down to where his cock was. She trailed kisses down his shaft, earning her moans and groans.

She was a little worried that she wouldn't do it right but she had had her fair share of sex education. Besides, she had heard Angela and Jessica talk about giving oral enough to times to know what not to do. Rule number one, do not bite him. She giggled again at that thought but knew that she was just stalling.

With a deep breath she took the tip of him into her mouth and sucked lightly. His precum tasted sweet and she actually didn't mind the taste. Her eyes flicked up to see if she was doing it right. Emmett's eyes were closed his ecstasy and his hands were in fists. She took a bit more of him into her mouth before she felt his hands in her hair, pushing her further. She took all she could before she started to suck again. He guided her in what to do, bringing her hand up to stroke the parts of his shaft that she couldn't get in her mouth. Once she got that down he started to move her head up and down. Eventually she did it on her own and he just sat back and enjoyed it. With each upward pull of her head she sucked lightly and the gentle sucking was driving him insane.

"Harder Bella. Suck me harder." Emmett said, his voice laced with lust.

Hearing Emmett giving her directions sent a shot of excitement through it, making her folds wetter by the second. She never thought being told what to do would be so...erotic. She did what he said and started to suck harder. She felt his hands tighten in her hair and knew he was close.

"Ah fuck!" Emmett yelled as he came.

The amount of cum took Bella by surprise but she managed to take it all in her mouth and then swallowed. When he was done she pulled away from him and blushed as he looked at her with satisfied eyes.

"You did great honey. But now it's my turn." Emmett growled.

Bella didn't really understand what he meant until she was flipped onto her back with Emmett starting to trail cold kisses down her front. Her breath hitched in her throat as his cold hands pryed her legs apart. He leaned down and pressed his nose into her folds, taking a deep breath and growling at how good she smelled.

"Emmett..." Bella breathed, her hands going to his hair to try and push him forward.

That earned her a chuckle; which sent vibrations through her. She had never even touched herself down there so she didn't know what to expect. Her body started to tense up unwillingly and bit her lower lip.

"Just relax." Emmett whispered.

Bella took a deep breath and then felt the most amazing feeling in the world; Emmett's tongue. His tongue worked its way up and over her clit, pulling it into his mouth. He started to suck on it lightly as moans started to rip through Bella's lips. He brought his hands up to start fingering her tight hole. He started with just one but, before he knew it, Bella was begging for more. He started to push two fingers in and out of her as he tongued his clit and then stopped when he heard Bella's words.

"Harder Emmett! I want it harder." Bella gasped, her eyes closed and her head thrown back in pleasure.

"That's a dangerous thing to say to a vampire." Emmett told her but he knew that he wanted to make her scream.

"I don't care!" Bella snarled.

Emmett went back down to her pussy with renewed arousal. His fingers started to pump themselves in and out of her, pushing back into her roughly as his tongue assaulted her clit. He felt her walls start to tighten and pulled his fingers out of her. Placing his lips at her entrance he sucked roughly, pushing Bella into an orgasm with a loud cry of pleasure. He lapped up all of her juices before moving back up to kiss her.

"You ready Bella?" Emmett asked her and smiled when he saw her nod.

He positioned himself at her entrance and started to push in. The tightness around his hard, thick length made him almost lose control. He made it to her barrier and muttered an apology as he stole her virginity. Bella cried out in pain but was silenced by Emmett's hungry lips. He hovered above her for a few minutes, giving her time to adjust.

"Oh gods! You feel so good." Bella moaned, arching her hips up to his.

Emmett grunted as he started to pump himself in and out of her. He tried to keep the pace light and loving but he couldn't deny Bella when she started to beg and plead for him to go faster and harder. He wrapped her legs around his waist and then started to fuck her mercilessly. Each hard thrust earned him as small cry of pain and pleasure and he had to keep reminding himself not to go all out on her. He didn't want to break her pelvis after all.

Bella and Emmett's loud cries of pleasure started to get even louder as they both started to climb higher and higher.

"I'm coming! Oh Emmett!" Bella cried out as she hit her climax.

Emmett came a few seconds later, spilling his cold seed deep inside of her. He smiled as he looked down at Bella...his Bella...and kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Bella said and kissed him again.


End file.
